Building walls and tearing them down
by jmp82
Summary: Stiles meets the girl he loved before Lydia. What if Lydia isn't the one. Stiles finds himself falling for her but does her seceret keep them apart?


Author's note: I know this starts the same as my other story but I wanted to have a story for Stiles and Jackson so this one is about Stiles. Please read and can see my story about Jackson at: .net/s/7743026/1/bMistakes_b_bmake_b_byou_b_bperfect_b

Scott sat in the back of the chemistry lab before class started. Maggie saw him and instantly new who, what he was. Maggie snaked her way through the desks and sat directly behind Scott. "Hey you're Scott McCall right?" she asked. Scott turned to look at the girl and nodded. Even though she had just moved back anyone in the town would recognize. Maybe it was the fact she had been the best player on the boys lacrosse team or maybe it was her perfect grades or her mesmerizing green eyes that looked like grass in the spring but the whole town new her. Scott was particularly familiar with her. After six years of Stiles obsessing over her he pretty much knew her every move.

"You're Maggie right?" She smiled her perfect white teeth at him. Was he imagining it or did her teeth look unusually sharp. Before he could think any more about it she started to talk.

"Is your friend still in town? Oh what was his name, Miles? Scott would feel bad for Stiles but he was surprised she even remembered he had a friend.

"Yeah he's still around," Scott said pointing across the room.

"Cool thanks," Maggie pretended to focus on her school work but she was really hatching a plan.

"Hey your Stiles right?" Maggie asked after class ended.

"Uh um yeah Stiles that's me," Stiles answered with a nervous laugh._ Gosh he still hasn't gotten any better with words,_ Maggie thought.

"You were in my fourth grade class weren't you?" Maggie remembered the time he threw up all over her in science class.

"Oh uh yeah and your fifth and sixth and seventh," Stiles said sadly.

"Well I'm new here so could you show me to the cafeteria?" Stiles looked unbelievably startled as he walked Maggie to the café. "So your pretty good friends with that Macall kid right?" This question shocked Stiles even more then the last.

"Yeah we're friends," Stiles answered unsure where this was going.

"Stiles could you do me a favor?" Maggie was close to begging him.

"Uh a favor yeah sure um what do you need?" he couldn't believe that Maggie Johnson was asking him for a favor. The only thing that could make it better for him was if Lydia came up and kissed him but that wasn't going to happen.

"Okay well I need you to be completely honest with me okay?" He nodded approval. "You promise to tell the truth?" She asked seriously.

"Yeah sure of course what's up?" He had no idea where this conversation was going but, he was just happy to be talking to her.

"Okay well here it goes, um is Scott um well is he," her voice was barely above a whisper, "is Scott a werewolf?" Stiles took a step back looking shocked. _What do I do? Do I tell her or do I lie. How did she even come up with that? I mean she's only been back for a day. _

"Uh well um," Maggie just looked at Stiles with that look. The look she had learned to perfect. The look that could get her anything she wanted. "Uh well yeah he is but, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone. Oh god are you one of those psychotic hunter people?" Maggie just laughed like he had made a joke.

"No I'm not a hunter but I do really need to talk to him. Hey could you guys meet me after school today?" Maggie asked smiling.

"Yeah sure meet you at the end of the school day." Stiles said when they finally reached the cafeteria. They both waved and went to their seats.

"Hey Jackson!" Maggie smiled sitting across from him.

"Hey Mags, where've you been?" Jackson asked.

"You need to meet me in the parking lot after school," She spoke so softly no one else at their table could hear her. He only nodded not trusting himself to say anything. Jackson was only paying half attention the rest of the day until the last bell rang. Jackson wasn't the only one wondering what Maggie was up to. Stiles and Scott waited in the parking lot worried Stiles had given away a secret that would get them killed. Jackson waited by his car only a few spots down from Scott and Stiles. Maggie wasn't one to keep secrets from her friends. She was very open especially to people she trusted. She felt terrible for not telling Jackson all these years but she did what she had to, to survive. Maggie pulled her brown hair into a pony tail before making her way outside.

"Jackson c'mere," He didn't argue knowing Maggie wasn't giving him a choice. He followed her to where Scott and Stiles were standing.

Jackson just glared at the boys, "What are they doing here?" _Why the hell did she bring me to talk to these losers? _Instead of answering him she pulled Jackson towards Scott.

Pointing at Jackson's neck she asked Scott "Is that from one of you?" Scott examined Jacksons neck automatically he knew it was from a werewolf._ Did Derek give it to him? Or was it the alpha. _He nodded at Maggie. Then she turned to Jackson. "Jackson this is really important you need to tell me who gave this to you," He hesitated not knowing what Scott meant by one of him.

"I um got it in the video store the day I saw the attack," he mumbled.

"Great just great," Maggie sounded as if this was the worst thing that ever happened to her. No one was sure why but Stiles had a feeling the fact that she knew Scott was a werewolf and this was connected.

"What's so bad I mean it's not like he's a werewolf?" Everyone was confused and they looked to Maggie for answers. Answers she couldn't give them. They asked too many questions.

"Look it's complicated," She mumbled.

"Maggie please," Instead of Jackson's harsh voice it was a much kinder softer one. She looked up and realized Stiles had stepped closer to her. _He's really sweet and cute._ Maggie smiled at Stiles which took him by surprise. When she realized that she was smiling she stopped herself knowing where this could get her. _What are you thinking? No boyfriends._ She knew better because love only ends in hurt. She had a feeling she wouldn't be the one hurting so she knew she couldn't love anyone or let them love her.


End file.
